1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for switching and transmitting signals in, or from, a stored program control switching system which comprises a plurality of feeder channels supplying signals in the incoming transmission direction and a plurality of receiving channels for feeding away signals in the outgoing transmission direction, whereby the switching orders and transmission orders are executed by call-in and handling of processing programs which are assigned to the individual channels which can be addressed from a control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method and a circuit arrangement of the type generally set forth above are well known in the art, as exemplified by German Letters Pat. No. 1,294,420. In this known method and circuit arrangement, the individual processing programs are executed with regard to the switching signals in that request signals are supplied from input code converters to a central control device contained in the actual stored program controlled switching system with which the feeder channels are connected. The execution of the processing programs for the transmission of signals by way of receiving channels is likewise brought about by the central control device. This signifies that the addresses of feeder channels and receiving channels are to be determined, or offered, respectively, relatively frequently in the central control device. It is therefore frequently necessary, in the course of handling a processing program, to constantly transmit one and the same address during a relatively long time interval in order to, in particular, execute all processing steps regarding the channel designated by the cited address. Occasionally, however, it is also necessary to access one and the same address at different times. This is particularly the case when processing operations are to be executed between such times by the central control device, such as for example the interpretation of signals which have been supplied by way of a feeder channel. Altogether, this results in a time-consuming operation for the control device with regard to determining, or offering, respectively, the addresses designating the individual channels. Altogether, the efficiency of the central control device and, hence, also of the stored program controlled switching system containing the control device is thereby relatively greatly restricted that if a correspondingly high circuit expense for the control device is not provided.